Locked up tight
by Auslly-Fallls
Summary: Ally and Trish get pregnant but When jimmy star finds out austin is fired! Auslly! Trez!
1. Chapter 1

Locked up tight

Ally: ***playing piano and singing*** Love what ya got, what'cha want, once you know, it!

Austin & Dez *come in*wearing: cgi/set?id=86517911

Ally: Hey Austin.

Austin; Hey ally!

Ally: ***stares into eyes***

Robyn: *Walks in* Earth to ally! Wearing: cgi/set?id=86520823

Ally: Hey sis.

Ally's Quick POV

I still kind of have feelings for Austin

Trish: *walks in*Guess who got a job at the bakery?! Yeah me! This some kinda team Austin AR and ally meeting? Wearing: cgi/set?id=86637406

Authors note: Robyn is Austin's partner. There band is Austin AR

Robyn: No its not.

Trish: *confused*

Robyn: You're late

Ally: *laughs*

Dez: *looking a his turtle*

Trish: why do you have—He's Dez never mind

Austin: *sits next to ally*

Robyn: *picks up a beat* da da da da. Da. Da. Da. Da da. (X 2)

Ally: *plays piano to the beat*

Austin: *hums*

Ally: this is perfect!

Austin: it could be a song about…concerts

Robyn: that's great!

Trish: And guess what? Were moving to Chicago!

Robyn: Awesome!

*1 hour later*

Robyn:*packing*

Ally: *singing* the day I, first met you *stops and sighs*

Robyn:*looks up* hey demi

Ally: *rolls eyes*

Austin: *walks past with kira*

Robyn: *sees them* uhh. I gotta go! *leaves*

*at the café*

Trez: *waiting*

Trish: where were you guys?!

Dez: I was here Trish!

Kira: *sighs* ok so how do we keep this a secret from ally?

Ally:*follows them and secretly listens*

Austin: *looks at kira then Dez then Trish then Robyn*

Robyn: *fangirling*

Dez: *fangirling*

Trish: really?!

Robyn: sorry. I'm just really happy Austin wants to date her.

Dez: I was just following her lead! *Marches*

Ally: *gasps* Austin…dating kira?! *runs away crying*

Kira: yeah. I guess Austin wasn't right for me. I'm happy he's gonna date ally.

Austin: thanks kira *smiles* *hugs her*

*2 days later*

*at the airport*

Ally: *sitting alone*

Kira: *walks in*

Dez: *sitting on a egg*

Trish: *SIGHS*

Austin: *looks at ally*

*loud starts playing /hollywoodrecords/r5-loud *

Ally: is this….

Austin: me? *helps her up* yup *****smiles*

Ally: *looks at him in the eye*

Austin: *kisses her*

R5: *comes out singing*

Austin: *leans out ands sings*

Austin: na na na! na na na na! I've been lookin' for the one tonight..

Ally: *hugs austin*

Robyn,Trish,Dez,Kira: Aww!

**2 days later in Chicago**

Robyn: *playing guitar and sing ho hey*

Austin: where are Trish and Dez?

Ally: I don't know…

Robyn: *smiles and keeps singing*

Ally: No…*surprised*

Austin: what?

Robyn: *stops and smiles at austin*

Austin: *looks at ally*

Robyn: *sings get lucky*

Auslly: *runs down*

Robyn: *stops and runs down with them*

Trez: *kissing*

Robyn: catch. Me. Now. *falls back*

Auslly: *catches robyn*

Mindy: *comes in behind them and sees trez*

Robyn: speaking of bad timing…nope! Never brought up that subject!

Trez: *stops*

Cassidy: *walks up to them* heard the news! You to look so perfect! *Hugs auslly*

Austin: Thanks.

Ally: *remembers last night*

Austin: *looks at her*

Ally: Austin…we are going to a store…NOW!

TO BE CONTINUED….

Hey auslly and trez fans! Im working on 3 auslly and trez storys..one is not out yet. But will be soon!


	2. Sunshine War-Shine, Part 1

Sorry I didn't update in a super long time but here u go!  
Sunshine, War Shine part 1

Austin: hungry? There are pop-  
Ally: JUST COME ON!  
Austin: ok! *worried*  
*at the store*  
Austin: want me to stay in the car?  
Ally: yeah.. *gets out*  
*im the bathroom*  
Ally: *sighs* *looks down* *freaking out*  
wp-content/uploads/2010/11/100_  
Ally: OMG...YESSS! IM GONNA BE A MOTHER!  
*with trez*  
Trish: I don't feel good  
Dez: do you have a fever?  
Trish: no..  
Katy: *bust open the door*  
Trish: ever heard of kn-  
Katy: get in the car. We're going to sonic boom NOW  
Trez: *gets on car*  
Dez: what is Kira doing here?  
Kira: she said I'm finding another blonde to be stronger than..?  
Katy: *sighs*  
Trish: somethings wrong with ally. I can tell by her attitude..  
Katy: uhh no duh *pulls up to sonic boom and runs in*  
Kira: *looking at Katy's car*.. Wow. Aka awesome and Ally must be really rich..  
Katy's car:  
rapgenius/1355479065_maybach_  
Ally's parents: *get in the car*  
Katy: *trys to stay under control*  
Kira: what is going on?!  
Trish: yeah! Your even more worried then your mom and dad!  
Katy: I got a call from ally...she's gonna be a mother..

Cliffhanger! This is a 2 part. I'm writing part 2 now! Yay sorry 4 the short chapter btw


	3. Sunshine War-Shine part 2

Hey guys! This chapter.. I pulled a allnighter doing this! Yes, I'm writing this, the story is done, I just need to check it, we'll this is part 2 of episode 2. So enjoy!  
The texts:  
-Chat Started: Aug 12, 3:28-  
Katy: did ally tell u?  
Austin: hi ?, n tell me wat?  
Katy: sigh, how should I put this?  
Austin: ? Kate wats wrong? U seem stressed  
-Aug 12, 3:30-  
Katy: ? then it's gonna be a ?/? but ur gonna have a ?  
Austin: ?  
Katy: alls is preggers.. Ur the ?  
Austin: what?!  
Katy: yeah..  
-Aug 12 3:39-  
Katy: hello?  
-AUSTIN MOON/AKA BLONDIE, HAS DISCONNECTED-  
-Chat ended: Aug 12, 40-  
Katy: What the heck?!  
Kira:'OMG! What?  
Trish: Kira. Calm down. Shouldn't you be mad?  
Kira: Uhhh. Should I? You tell me! I don't like this game! Hmmph!  
Dez: Me either! *eating chips*  
Katy: looks like there are officially only 4 people smart in this car.  
Austin: *runs in the store* hmm. *listens to what's in the bathroom*  
Girl 1: and so Jessica was like "Girl! Your so cray cray! Chill!"  
Girl 2: Omg! Seriously?!  
Girl 1: Mhmm! And It's crazy Becky! She ain't got nothin' on me.  
Austin: Ok, this is gonna go well. *walks in*  
Girl 1: So I was like, Gur-OMG AUSTIN MOON IM DREAMING OMG GURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLL!  
Girl 2: AHHHHHHHHH! OMG OMG OMG OMG!  
Austin: *smiles and hugs them to calm them*  
Ally: Austin..?  
Girl 1: OH SNAP BECKY! IT'S ALLY! AHHHH  
Girl 2: AHHHHHH!  
Ally: *walks out*  
Austin: *hugs her*  
Girl 1 and 2: Awwww! *taking pictures*  
Austin: Katy told me *smiles warmly*  
Girl 2: here comes the gossip!  
Girl 1: let's get out before we sell some secrets to the paparazzi!  
Girl 2: mhm gurrrrl  
Auslly: *staring at them*  
Katy: *pulls up to walmart*  
Auslly: *walks out of Walmart smiling*  
*2 hours later*  
*at sonic boom*  
Jimmy: *calls kira* Kira?! Where are you?!  
Kira: Ally got preggos  
Jimmy: WHAT?! WITH AUSTIN?!  
Kira: yuppers! So what's up?  
Jimmy: ...  
Kira: hello?  
Jimmy:..  
BEEEEP.  
Austin:He seemed angry..  
Ally: yup...  
Trish: ohh. Dez I still feel bad..ugh  
Dez: let's go to the hospital...this seems bad  
Katy: should we go with you?  
Dez: no...  
Texts:  
Chat started: Aug 12, 5:32  
Dez: Ally?  
Ally: this must be serious...  
Dez: why does it have to be serious  
Ally: cuz u never text me unless its a sleepover or sumthin  
Ally: so it must be serious...  
Dez: ur BFF is preggers  
Ally: oh god, this is like "Everybody get pregnant!" Day.  
Dez: ikr! I can c a baby bump in Kira!  
Ally: oh god! I thought i was the only one that noticed! ? ﾟﾘﾃ?  
Dez: hahahahahahaha  
Ally: lol, we'll bye  
Dez: bye  
Chat ended: Aug 12, 5:34  
The call:  
Austin: Hey Jim  
Jimmy: YOU KATY AND ALLY ARE FIRED!  
BEEEEEP  
Austin:...  
*door opens*  
Ally: *crying*  
? ﾟﾗﾻ? ﾟﾗﾻ  
CLIFFHANGER!


End file.
